


In His Dreams

by rinnytin



Series: Banita Week 2020 [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: He didn’t know how to tell Itaru that is dreams that aren’t just so mundane as introducing him to the people he knew, but rather grand plans of the future - how Itaru would look waiting at the end of the aisle for him or how they would look just lounging around their own house, on occasion they would have a dog and it was wonderfully domestic.Banita Week SFW Day 2 - Dreams
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: Banita Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966267
Kudos: 17
Collections: Banita Week 2020





	In His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Banita Week SFW Day 2 - Dreams
> 
> This is the softest I can get for these two even though I become mush for them!

“My back is killin’ me,” Banri stretched under the weight of Itaru’s body, the remnants of their late-night gaming marathon scattered around them - the empty soda bottles, wrappers, and energy drinks that didn’t do their job. Itaru was still asleep, deadweight against his chest - his phone still in hand, auto-playing through a story. He must have thought that he could stay awake, even when Banri was knocked out under him. It wasn’t the first time they’ve ended up like this - with Banri’s course work taking precedence over their gaming time, the little free time they had usually ended with him falling asleep a few hours in. Itaru said that he didn’t have to stay with him if he was tired but being as stubborn as ever - Banri refused to spend even less time with him and even if he fell asleep, it was worth it enough to wake up with Itaru cuddled against his chest.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Itaru mumbled as he shifted so he was laying on his stomach, his face pressing into his chest while a faint blush tinted his face. He was still asleep and he was holding onto Banri’s shirt, a small smile on his face as he mumbled something. Usually, Itaru was awake before him - or at least, semi-conscious state of being awake - saying that he was embarrassed to have Banri see him asleep - and it was probably because he was a sleep talker and didn’t want to say something embarrassing. But as long as he was talking about him being his boyfriend, he thought it was cute and wouldn’t mind hearing what else he had to say. Despite being comfortable enough to sleep like this with him, Itaru was hesitant about speaking his mind - but maybe what he came out in his sleep was the closest he would get to hear about how Itaru felt about him. He had to admit that the idea that he was making an appearance in his dreams was embarrassing, but he wouldn’t say the Itaru never entered his dreams on occasion.

“Banri?” Itaru lifted his head, smiling as Banri rubbed at the corner of his lips - wiping away his drool, “Ah, sorry for keeping you here,” He scrambled to get off of him - his face red as Banri wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him there.

“It’s fine,” Banri pressed a kiss to his forehead, twirling a strand of his hair around his finger, “You were talking in your sleep, something about a boyfriend.”

Itaru groaned, pressing his face against his chest and whining about how Banri should have woke him up so he didn’t embarrass himself. Banri just chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“I hope that you were talking about me,” Banri let him go, but Itaru didn’t make the effort to move off of him. Maybe this was the beginning of them breaking down some of his walls - Chigasaki Itaru, Mr. Don’t Get Close to Me, cuddling up on his chest like an oversized cat. Banri was in heaven, but he wasn’t going to let him know that just yet.

“I had a dream that I was introducing you to the people in my office,” Itaru smiled as he spoke - the faint blush still tinting his cheeks and the tips of his ears, “It was embarrassing.”

“Because of me?”

“Yeah, you were stealing my title of being young and handsome,” Itaru flicked his forehead, trying to distract him from what he was saying. 

“So you think I’m young and handsome?” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t say that,” Itaru rolled his eyes, stretching as he sat up and mumbling about how his back hurt, “Next time you want to sleep here, can we please sleep on my bed. I’m too old to be sleeping on the couch like this.”

“You didn’t have to stay with me,” Banri watched as Itaru looked away - blushing as he stood up, mumbling something under his breath that he couldn’t quite hear. And just like that, their moment of honesty was gone, but Banri wasn’t going to let him off the hook so easily, “But if you want to sleep with me so bad, you can just ask.”

“You know I dream about you and you get cocky,” Itaru was defensive now - he knew that Banri was more than capable of turning any off-handed remark to suit him. Banri sat up, pulling his arm so he would look at him - Itaru sat down again and Banri laid his head on his shoulder. Even if Itaru wanted to run away from embarrassing himself, he couldn’t when Banri melted into him like this. 

“I won’t lie, I dream about you too,” Banri said - not having a hint of embarrassment as he admitted it. Maybe it was because he was just naturally a smooth talker that even admitting something like that sounded like a flirtatious remark, “A lot actually,” Banri lips pressed against his cheek - fingers tracing patterns on his thigh as he tried to save face - it wasn’t very smooth to admit that he was so in love with Itaru that he occupied his thoughts even when he was asleep, “I think I might just be missing having all the time to hang out with you.”

“I must still be asleep, you’re being too sweet,” Itaru laughed, but Banri didn’t budge - his hand laid flat on his thigh and Itaru slipped his hand under it. Banri squeezed it, he was being unusually quiet - especially after Itaru made a jab at him, but the fact that he was holding his hand was reassurance enough that he wasn’t upset.

“You know, I never thought that this would be a real,” Banri sighed, not an upset or annoyed sigh but it was almost happy - well, as happy as a sigh could sound. They’ve talked about this before, about how the both of them never thought that they’d find something other out their trivial pleasures and it’s like a rare event that triggered them unlocking this level, “Wakin’ up and seeing you, knowing that I’m good enough that you’d dream about me. It doesn’t feel like I should have any of this for all the trouble I’ve caused.”

“Causing trouble is why you joined the company and why we able to meet,” Itaru knew what he meant, sometimes he felt that Banri was actually the man of his dreams and he wasn’t sure why Banri had chosen him when his good looks, confidence, and talent could get him, someone that wasn’t a living a double life, someone afraid how the world saw him, “And having dreams about you, I think it just comes with the territory of feeling safe.”

“And you’re safe with me?” Banri looked up at him - and again, Itaru’s fast turned red as he nodded, squeezing Banri’s hand to emphasize his point.

“Yeah, I am and since I’m in your dreams you must feel the same way,” Itaru smiled, it was Banri’s turn to blush as he looked away - he wasn’t easy to fluster so the red that flooded his cheeks and the tips of his ear made Itaru feel prouder than he wanted to admit, “We should get up and then you can tell me about those dreams, yeah?”

Banri froze and just nodded; he didn’t know how to tell Itaru that is dreams that aren’t just so mundane as introducing him to the people he knew, but rather grand plans of the future - how Itaru would look waiting at the end of the aisle for him or how they would look just lounging around their own house, on occasion they would have a dog and it was wonderfully domestic. He didn’t want those things to just be his dreams but he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to let that come out with Itaru poking fun at how soft he was getting for him - but it was hard not to be when Itaru was everything he could ever want. Itaru squeezed his hand and Banri smiled, pressing a kiss against his cheek, “They’re embarrassing though, so don’t make me.”

“I won’t unless it’s really cringe, but if it’s something romantic and sappy I’ll pretend that I didn’t hear it for my own sanity,” Itaru laughed as Banri mumbled about how he shouldn’t say anything if he was going to do that - he had his fair share of dumb and romantic dreams about the Banri so he wouldn’t be opposed to talks of his idealized future and his happy home desires, “Well, if that’s the case, I’ll tell you about my cringe romantic dreams if you have a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Banita Week !! YES!! ](https://twitter.com/banitaweek)   
>  [ My personal twt ♥ ](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
